Christmas Wonders?
by PurpleXRaven
Summary: Its almost Christmas in jump city and happiness is everywhere!...that is until an enemy takes over the city. who is this new mysterious guy, and why is he so fascinated with raven! Beast oby wont like this!
1. Chapter 1

"DUDES! we only have a month till Christmas!" Beast boy said jumping happily

the titans were in the living room, on the couch.

"Beast boy, we know. so what?" robin said with his feet on the table.

"SO WHAT?!" Cyborg yells jumping up. "WE GET GIFTS!"

"you know Santa isn't real right?"

"I know Rae. But were getting gifts for each other. and we have 5 team mates!" Beast boy said siting next to his girlfriend Raven. They have been dating for 2 months. Its awesome! :)

She rolled her eyes "Your such a kid." she said smiling.

"that's why you love me!" he kissed her cheek

"Raven. Since the Christmas party is tomorrow will you go shopping with me today? I need something nice to where."

"Sure star. I need clothes anyway."

"YAY! I'll go get dressed!" Star flies to her room.

"But Rae you hate shopping!"

"I need something to where for the party too. Plus, aqualad is coming tomorrow." She winked and walked to her room.

"I swear if that fish touches her I'm gonna throw him on a fryer!"

"Damn, I totally forgot about the party! We gotta start cooking!" Robin said frustrated with himself.

"Leave it to me!" Cyborg said running to the kitchen.

"No way! Your gonna make meat! Anyways your cooking Is shit!"

"YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT MY DELICIOUS FOOD!" Cyborg picked up a frying pan and chased beast boy around the tower.

"Damn, he's crazy! Ravens room! She will help me!" Beast boy turned into a fly and squeezed though the wall.

Standing right in front of him was Raven. Wearing only skinny jeans and a bra.

'Holy shit she's gonna fucking kill me!'

"GRASS STAIN! Get your ass over here!"

The sudden yell sacred beast boy. He transformed back to normal. When he hit the ground it made a loud thud.

Beast boy looked up to a surprised raven.

"Beast boy what the hell are you-"

Beats boy put his hand on her waist and covered her mouth.

"Ok, I know what it looks like but I swear I wasn't watching you. Not that I wouldn't want to..." He mumbled.

Raven licked his hand.

"Hey! What was that for?" He said releasing his hand from her mouth.

"To get you to uncover my mouth. Now what do I have to do to get you to let go of my waist?"

Beast boy looked at where his hand was and quickly let go. "Hehe sorry."

"Now, explain why you came in while I'm changing"

Cyborg was chasing me and I figured you could help me get him off my back."

*knock knock* "oh raven open uuuppp" raven opened the door. "Yes?"

" I know your hiding him in here!"

Beast boy transformed into a cute puppy and jumped into her arms.

"Who's hiding anything?"

"Obviously you arnt." Cyborg looked at her attire.

Beast boy just realized that cyborg just saw his girlfriend half naked!

"Hey hey! Stop starring!" Beast boy growled.

"Calm down mutt. I've seen her in the shower before."

"WHAT?!"

"I was taking a shower and he happend to walk in."

Cyborg leaned down to beast boy. "I'll get you my doggy. And your little tail too!" Cyborg walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls left and the boys started cooking. Beast boy was making salad. Robin was pumpkin pie and cookies. And cyborg was marketing Turkey and ham. Beast boy protested so many times but it was no avail.

~with the boys~

"How did I get stuck making the sweets?!" Robin said angrily while stirring the cookie dough.

"beast boy wouldn't do the meat."

"Why couldn't I?! I'M THE LEADER!"

"I'm the only guy in this kitchen that has had sex."

Beast boy rolled his eyes. he didn't turn around or stop what he was doing.

"That doesn't count!"

"I bet you havnt even seen star in her bra."

"Neither has he!"

"Actually I have seen her bra. It was pink. I don't like pink." Beast boy said. again Not turning around or stopping.

Robin hits beast boy in the back of his head as hard as he could.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"What do you think it's for!"

"Its her fault for coming to my room ,half naked, telling me to kill a bug!"

"And I was referring to raven."

"Oh. Yea I've seen that too"

"and I've seen her without anything on! Hehe she was wet." Cyborg said proudly.

Beast boy turned into a gorilla and kick cyborg in his robotic balls.

Cyborg fell to the ground. Couldn't speak.

"So I'm the only one who hasn't seen boobs or bras?!"

"Yepp." Beast boy said finally finished with the salad.

"God damn it.."

-with the girls-

They were shopping at wet seal.

"Oh raven! Look at all these amazing clothes!

"Yepp. So many clothes."

"Should I get a Christmas dress or sweater?"

"Do you wanna look hot or hipster."

"Well, I would like to impress robin tomorrow... Also I would like to do something that me jinx you and bee can do."

"And what is this 'something'"

"We would be singing Santa baby. And you'd be the main Santa's helper."

"Sure. And I'm guessing were supposed to look slutty?"

"Jinx had the idea to have you be the main helper also jinx told me to tell you to 'get some!' and bee had the idea to look sexy."

"Than were in the wrong store."

"Raven, what was that question you wanted to ask me?"

"Well since your good at sexy stuff. I was wanting to..."

"Do the nasty with beast boy?"

"Well yes. But I want to look amazing! Like stun him!"

"I know exactly what y-"

Raven and star fire heard screams and buildings falling.

"HELP HELP! SAVE MY DAUGHTER!"

Raven and star fire flew off to where they heard the cry's.

when they got outside they saw a giant snow man with icicles as teeth and a pointy carrot as a nose.

"the girl is in the snow mans stomach. distract him while i get her." Raven said flying off to get out of the snow mans sight.

star fire began to shot the snow mans chest.

"RAAAGHGARAAHHG!"

Raven went straight through the snow mans stomach. raven came out with the girl and gave her to her mother. the mother and daughter ran off.

suddenly the snow man grabbed raven in his hand. his hands were so cold it knocked her out. her blood was almost frozen.

"LET HER GO!" star shot bolts right at his face. he dropped her but a strange white haired man caught her just in time. he was holding her wedding style. he than ran.

"WAIT!" she tried to fly after him but the snowman hit her and she landed into a building.

Robin cyborg and beast boy came in and started fighting.

cyborg and star fire shot at the same time to make a radioactive gun.

the monster quickly melted and went down the streets drain.

"well that was somewhat easy" robin said walking towards the others.

"yea, good thing you girls are- wheres raven?" beast boy asked

"oh yes. she got knocked out from the cold of the monster and than she fell. but than a white haired man saved her and ran off with her."

"WHERE DID HE RUN OFF TO?!"

"Hey, i'm here." the white haired boy said waving with one hand and holding Raven in the other.

"Im ok, im ok." raven said weakly.

"you sure rae? get on my back ill carry you home." raven listened and beast boy and raven went home.

"so, is she gonna be alright?" the white haired guy asked.

"Yea. she just needs to meditate and sleep. she will be back to herself in no time. oh and whats your name?" robin asked putting his hand out to shake his hand.

"i'm jack" he said shaking robins hand.

"im robin, this is star fire, cyborg and the one you saved is named Raven. and the green carrier is beast boy."

"yea, i know you guys. um would you mind if i go with you guys to check on Raven. i don't have anywhere to go at the moment."

"Of course, follow us."

they walked to the tower and talked to Jake on the way. they didn't really learn anything about him except he is wait for a call from his mom so he can come home.

"so do you live in jump city?"

"Naw. I'm a traveler. i go place to place. today is my first day here."

"Talk about bad first day." robin said

"It want that bad. i got to save a cool girl from dyeing." he said with a smile.

"About that. she is beast boys girlfriend. sorry." star said

"Ha ha, don't be sorry. i don't think of her like that."

"oh good i was a little worried for a second there." robin said patting him on the back.

they got to the tower and let jake come in to eat and drink something before he had to go. they liked Jake. he seemed like a good guy.

dfghjkdfghjklrtghnhgtryhuygfgyuytfdfgudsgirhvurhguihruggvyrgvrivg

well. thank you so much for wanting to read this story. it makes me happy :)

And no i'm not gonna make him fall in love with her or her with him.

And plz tell me if there should or shouldn't be a lemon.

R&R! c:


	3. Chapter 3

-with Jack and the the others- (except raven and beats boy)

they were drinking hot chocolate on the sofa.

"jack why do you have white hair?" star asked him

"star, you cant just asked why people have white hair!" cyborg said putting his hands to his mouth like a proper bitch

"Naw its cool. its because i was born like this. see im not some average human. i have 'powers' like yall."

"What powers?"

"Sorry but I keep that to myself."

"So what brought you here to jump."

"Just looking for someone I knew when I was a kid."

"Hmm. How do you know that their here?"

"I just know" he said smiling

-with beast boy and raven-

Beast boy walks into ravens room holding her in his arms. He lays her on her bed and kneels down next to her.

"You sure your gonna be ok?"

"Yea..I just need to warm up."

"If you need anything just tell me."

"Ok."

Beast boy gets up and heads for the door.

"Wait. Will you lay with me. I need heat." Raven said not moving.

Beast boy walks over to her bed and lays next to her.

Raven grabbed beast boys hand and put it around her body to show him what she meant. He was hugging her waist.

Raven fell asleep quickly. Beast boy thought she would want to be alone so he tried to remove his hand from her body.

She grabes his hand. "Please...stay" she said in her sleep

Beast boy smiled that she wanted to stay with him. Eventually they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Jake's mom called and said he could come home so he left but told them to say hi to raven for him. Cyborg was almost out of energy so he went to sleep so he could recharge.

Robin and star was worried about raven and beast boy because they havnt come out, so they went to check. They saw the couple and left them alone smiling.

-morning with beast boy and raven-

Raven was currently having a wet dream.

Beast boy was awake already. And listening to the sounds she made.

Raven finally awoke.

"Your moan is cute." Beast boy whispered in her ear.

Raven was shocked. She thought he knew about her dream.

"Soo.. you know what I was dreaming about?"

"Well when I woke up I heard my name. Than I heard moans so i can kind of guess." Beast boy snickered.

"I didn't think I was doing that out here as well.."

"Haha I'm just glad you were thinking of me." Beast boy said kissing her neck.

A little moan escaped from her mouth.

"Yepp. Definitely cute." He said nibbling and hugging her tighter.

"AAAAHAHHHHHHHH!" They heard star fire yelling.

They quickly rushed out of bed and ran to where star was screaming.

"What's wrong star?!" They said at the same time.

"ITS SNOWING!" She said bouncing up and down with a smile from ear to ear.

Raven and beast boy and cyborg was already awake so they were with star.

"Oh raven. We weren't able to buy any clothes yesterday. We must go before the party."

"The party starts at 5 and it 1:36. You guys gotta hurry if your gonna shop and help us set up and decorate." Robin said with his arms crossed.

"Don't worry. We can leave now. Come on raven." They both walked out the door to go shopping.

Cyborg abd robin was just standing there and staring at beast boy with big toothy grins.

"What?"

"You slept with raven!"

"No I didn't! Well I did but we didn't have sex!"

"Why not?! It was the perfect opportunity you dip shit!"

"I know I know.. but I don't think raven is exactly ready for that.." Beast boy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you'll get there sooner or later." Cyborg said patting him on the back. "Now to start decorating." Robin said putting his hand on his hips acting like it will be fun.

"Ugh" they both said in disappointment.

-with raven and star-

"Jinx already got the costumes for the dance routine. So we don't have to worry about that." Star fire said walking down the mall hallway.

"So that's just gonna be our attire?"

"No, that's only for the dance. So we still need to buy dresses and get you some lingerie." Starfire said happily.

"Ok than let's go."

I'm not gonna show them shopping cause that's boring. I'll post the next chapter today. It will be the Christmas party. But than I won't post another chapter till I know if I should do a lemon or not. So plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

Star and raven got back just in time. They had 2 hours to help decorate and get dressed.

The tower looked like a Christmas dream. And that an elf puked up all over. The only decorated the main room. They didn't want to put any decorations in their rooms or in the hall ways.

A little later guest showed up and had alot of fun with each other.

"Hey cy. Have you seen raven?" Beast boy asked. He hasn't seen her since she got back from shopping.

"No but have you seen bee? If been looking everywhere."

"Yea and I can't find star fire."

Just than the lights go off and there is only one light showing. And under that light is jinx star fire and bee. They were were wearing big over coats. They started walking towards the front of the room. The light followed.

Everyone's eyes were on them. And they knew they were gonna do something. Another light appeared and under that one was Raven. Also in an over coat.

Once she got to the rest of the girls were they took off their over coats.

"Damn!" Cyborg said looking at his girlfriend, bee.

"Holy shit!" Robin said drooling.

"Nice outfit" kid flash said

"Wow.." Beast boy said staring at raven in her clothing.

Jinx bee and star were all wherein elf costumes. But almost like bikinis.

Believe me they looked good.

Raven on the other hand was wearing a red tight leather dress. Suppose to be Santa's little slut.

They danced and did their routine. All the men enjoyed it and aqualad was looking at raven the whole time.

"Hope you enjoyed our Christmas cheer!" Star said

"Lets give it up for Santa's little helper!" Think said putting both hand out to raven. The others followed.

Everyone clapped and whistled.

They went off to go change. Before bee left she told beast boy that they will be coming back after they get changed. So beats boy was waiting a looking.

Beast boy was wearing a fancy black shirt with a purple tie. Robin was wearing a fancy white shirt and green tie. And cyborg... He was wearing what he usually wears.

Beast boy saw aqualad and raven talking. He didn't want to just barge in looking like a jealous spaz so he listened to their conversation first.

"You did really good up there."

"Thanks. It's not what I'd prefer to do but it's for them." She said smiling.

"Haha yea. I figured as much. But that costume really fit you well. So does your dress. You look hot." He said looking her up and down.

"Uh haha yea.." She laughed nervously.

"So raven. Care to dance?"

"Uh u-"

"Mind if I cut in? Thanks" beats boy said grabbing raven and bringing her to the dance area. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. They started to slow dance to the music. Other couples joined as well.

"You know Rae. You did look amazing up there."

"Really?"

"Of course. But you always look amazing to me anyway. It doesn't matter what you wear. I'll still live you. For you." He said smiling. He meant ever word he said. He did love her for her. Not just for her looks.

Raven stared a beats boy with a shocked expression. That was the sweetest thing he had ever said to her. And it meant alot. She wanted to cry of joy but didn't want to worry him. Instead she just hugged him as tight as she could. Buried her face into his chest. She felt the tears coming.

Beast boy hugged Her back. He started to hear her sniffling and felt a little wetness on his shirt.

"Raven, why are you crying?" He said holding her tight next to him.

"Because I love you..." She looked up at him. (Her makeup wasn't messed up.)

"I really truly love you beast boy."

Raven has never said that she loved him before. Sure they were dating but they never used the word love.

His surprised face turned into happiness.

"I love you to Rae. I love you to" they shared a deep kiss. A sweet romantic one.

"..beast boy...i need to talk to you after the party" she said hugging him tighter

"sure rae."

raven kisses his cheek and walks to her room

beast boy was worried about raven and what she wanted to talk to him about. for the past hour he's been wonder what and why she wanted to talk. why couldn't she talk to me during the party? why did she walk away from him? it was around 11 and everyone left. Beast boy was helping clean up the trash and take down the decorations.

"yo beast boy, you look tired. go on to bed. me and robin got it here." cyborg said shooing him away

"thanks cy" beast boy walking to ravens room.

"so im guessing you know about Ravens plans?" robin ask cyborg still cleaning.

"Yea. Bee told me after their dance. Star told you?"

"Yea. apparently Raven has been planing on having their first time but never thought it was the right time. when beats boy told me what happend while they were dancing i guess she knew it was the perfect time."

"well he did saw something very loving. i never thought he could say something like that." cyborg said surprised

"i never thought Raven would say "I love you" first." robin said calmly

"Lets hope they don't make to much noise" cyborg snickered and robin joined in.

-with Beast boy and raven-

*knock, knock*

"Raven?"

Beast boy waited awhile till he opened the door. Raven didn't mind him coming in her room as much as she used to.

"Hellllooo? Rae?"

"hold on...im doing something. you can lay on the bed while you wait" she yelled from the bathroom.

"okay, sure" he crawled on to the bed and laid down. he decided to close his eyes for awhile.

...

"Beast boy...wake up.." raven whisperer in his ear.

his body felt heavier than usual he slowly opened his eye. he saw raven sitting on top of his waist wearing... almost nothing

"rae?...What are you wearing?" he said looking her up and down.

She was wearing purple lingerie showing a lot of cleavage and she bottoms are like a bikini bottom. It's two piece by the way. (Stupid for me to say that sorry)

"its something for you" she said smiling. she was a little nervous.

she didn't even know if he would want to do this with her.

she kissed him deeply. she was still on top of his waist.

"rae. you don't need to do this." he said trying to get up.

"what do you mean i don't need to do this." she said pushing him back down gently

"if your not Rea-"

he got cut off by a deep kiss

raven released him and sat back up on his waist. she was now in tears.

"Raven..."

"i know i don't need to do this! I want to! im not doing it because robin or cyborg told me to. Im doing it because my heart is telling me to!"

beast boy couldn't say a word or move a muscle.

"iv been wanting to have you like this for a long time! when you said those words i knew tonight was the right night. i knew i had to tell you i love you!"

beast boy didn't know what to say. nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

"Say something already!" she said whipping her eyes.

beast boy sits up and kisses raven deeply and lovingly.

"wha-"

"Raven,iv wanted you too. for longer than you can imagine! iv wanted to make you mine and mine only. I wanted my first time with you. I wanted everything with you. i didn't want to push you into anything."

"i didn't think you would even want to touch me.."

"Raven, iv wanted to touch you for the past year. i wanted to touch you every where. iv had so many dreams about touching you all over. you have no idea how much strength it took to hold back from just taking you to your bed and just let me do what ever the hell i wanted to do! when i held you in my arms last night i stayed up late trying to hold myself back from moving my hands up or down or anywhere else. Raven. i love you. why wouldn't i want to touch you?"

raven was in more tears than she was earlier. Nothing could come out of her mouth. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know that he waited this long.

"Beast boy... I want to have sex with you. I want you to give me pleasure. So much pleasure it makes me scream your name. I want you to do everything you wanted to do with me for the past year. Everything."

"Once I start I can't stop." Beast boy said with a mischievous smile

"I wouldn't even let you." She said with a naughty grin.


	5. Chapter 5

"Beast boy... I want you to be inside me. I want you to give me pleasure. So much pleasure it makes me want to scream your name. I want you to do all the things you've wanted to do to me for the past year."

"Once I start I can't stop." He said with a grin

"I wouldn't even let you" she said smiling back.

Raven lowered her body on his chest and started to suck and nibble on beast boys neck. This made him groan at the sudden wetness on his neck.

While raven was doing this she used one of her free hands to undo beast boy's belt and slip off his pants. She than started to unbutton his shirt. She took it off of him and threw it on the floor. All that was left on beast boy's body was his boxers.

Beast boy sat there and just watched raven take over for awhile. At least till it was his turn.

Beast boy was already hard but not hard enough for Ravens liking. She snaked her hand into beast boy's boxers and and stroked his hard member and sucking and licking on his nipples.

"Mmmm..." Beast boy moaned.

Raven enjoyed hearing him moan. She knew that she was the one making him excited.

'Ahh I can barely take it anymore. I need to have her. Now!' The beast inside beast boy said. He felt the exact way. He pushed raven below him and looked her in the eye.

"I told you I won't be able to hold back." As he said this he took off her top and underwear faster than You can imagine. He put his face down onto ravens breast and started to suck on it. With beast boy's other hand he messaged the other one.

"Ahhh...Beast boy..." She cried out this encourages him to suck even more. He released ravens other breast with his hand and moved it down to her wet area. He started to out line the entrance with his finger.

"B-beast boy...ohhhhh" she moaned. She threw her head back and bit her lip trying not to Make to much noise.

Beast boy could feel that she was getting wetter every second. He traced her opening with his member while biting her neck and sucking.

"Ahhhh..ohhh..!" As though on instinct she arched her back in pleasure. She doesn't know how long she can stand this. She wanted him so bad.

As if beast boy was reading her mind he thrusted himself inside her without warning. He knew that woman's first time hurts so he wanted to try and make it quick and painless.

"Ahhh!" She shrieked in pain. Beast boy never wanted to hurt raven. But if they wanted to go on with their sex life he had to do this. He thrusts became fast and the pain raven had quickly turned into pleasure.

"Ahhhh...Beast boy...oh!" raven moaned. She started to move her hips to make it feel even better.

"Ahh..Raven.." Beast boy moaned. He felt raven getting tighter around him. But that didn't stop him. He thrusted harder and faster. They were closing in on their climax.

"Ah!" Beast boy moaned. Raven felt his hot liquids inside of her and when he released she released as well. Beast boy pulled out of her and layed on the bed right next to her. He was breathing deeply. He was exhausted.

Raven cuddled up to Beast boy.

"That was...amazing.." He said between breathes.

She smiled and kissed his neck. "I'm glad I decided to do this with you. It brought me more pleasure than I ever thought."

"I'm glad you decided to do it tonight." He said snickering.

"Beast boy?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." She said snuggling up closer to him .

"Love you to Rae." He said hugging her.

They both fell asleep after that.


	6. Chapter 6

Beast boy was the first to wake up. He just sat there thinking how lucky he was to have such an amazing best friend and girlfriend. He loved her so much. He was happy that they were finally able to go all the way. At one point raven wanted to wait till marriage. But I guess that's screwed up. He turned to raven and just watched her sleep. Her beautiful face and and soft skin. She was just to perfect.

Raven slowly opens here eyes yo reveal an awake beast boy.

"Morning" he said sweetly looking at her with so much love.

"Morning" raven said looking at him smiling. She never looked so happy in her life.

"Last night was fun" beast boy said laughing.

"Glad you enjoyed." She said still alittle sleepy but showing her smile.

"Ugh, what time us it?" Raven said lifting her body up to look at the alarm clock on her night stand.

She rolled her eyes and played back down.

"It's 2:17" (pm)

"I say we just stay like this all day" beast boy said grabbing for raven to hug her.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"Great. Nice way to ruin the moment." Beast boy said looking at the ceiling. Referring to god.

Raven snickered and got up to get dressed. Beast boy followed.

~TO THE TROUBLE!~

"BOOM! CRASH! EXPLOSION!"

"Robin! We have to hurry!" Star fire yelled from the sky

"Were almost there star!" Robin yelled from his bike.

(They were yelling because of all the havoc in the city. It was to much they could barely hear themselves think)

"Great its that snowy freak again!" cyborg said being carried by beast boy, who is in triceratops form.

"snowy?" raven asked sarcastically

"Oh raven i heard you last night making some unique noises." cyborg said wiggling his eye brow.

'I know i heard someone at the door!' raven thought angrily.

"weird.I heard you making some unique noises last week too. i recall bee saying something like "My dog can fuck better than you!"

Beast boy snickered trying to hold it in.

cyborg crossed his arms and looked like a child. "shut up!"

Robin and star fire joined beast boy. Raven just smiled and continued flying.

they are all now in front of the gigantic snowman. they noticed a figure on his shoulder but ignored it.

"TITANS GO!" Robin said jumping off his bike all cool like and took his staff out.

beast boy dropped cyborg on his butt and turned into a T-Rex and started to wrestle with him.

raven wanted to see who that person on his should was. she started to fly up to the snow mans shoulder but a snow ball emerged from the figures hand. It was Jack. he smiled innocently. like he thought he was doing the rright thing by setting a giant snow person to attack the city and kill people.

"oh hey sis! i knew id catch your attention here!" Jack said waving.

"Stop this. or i will have to stop it myself."

"but, i wanted to play a little bit." as he said this the snowman picked up a small boy.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" raven shot her black energy at jack.

jack blocked it with no sweat "tsk tsk tsk. I thought you were better than this." he reaches his right hand over his head and makes a fist. he smiles evilly. "But i guess i was daddy's favorite killer." He opens his hand and once he does the snow man drops the kid.

"MOMMMY!" the little boy cried while falling

"NOOOOO!" raven flew after him.

"No you dont." jack threw icicels straight at raven. Raven got stabbed in the stomach. she started to fall.

lalalalalhbsdudsdwijdoqwufuqwefuqbucbeubcebfeubfufuehfuybcdeuygfhewfub

hehehe cliff hanger! :3

Sorry i haven't updated in awhile but Christmas and family.

Ill try to finish this story before we get back to school but i HIGHLY doubt that will happen.

Love love. R&R

(I wanted to write a few more words because when i saved it al the words equaled exactly 666. and its 3 in the morning so im kinda freaked...) O-O


	7. Chapter 7

'shit...i have to save...him...' Raven started to weakly fly to the boy. she hugged him and held him tight in her arms.

SMASH!

raven landed on her back to protect him. he only had some minor inquires. his arms had some cuts and his fore head had some bruises. he got up and ran to where is mother used to be.

"RAVEN!" beast boy yelled. he saw her fall and tried to catch her but the monster punched him in the chest.. he didn't see her get stabbed or anything else like that. Beast boy transformed into his normal form and ran over to raven. he picked her head and chest up. (her upper body)

she was on the ground motionless. she was breathing slowly every few seconds. he looked her up and down. it hurt beast boy just by looking at her. she had deep cuts and scratches all over her body. he finally noticed the icicle. it went straight through her body. some of the icicle was sticking out of her back. he lifted one of his hands up and reached for it, he hesitate a few time. he gently grabbed it. Raven winced in pain. she opened her eyes and looked up at beast boy's face. beast boy looked into raven's eyes. he was so worried and scared. he didn't have any time to think. he had to get this out of her.

He started to slowly pull it out. he barley even moved. "ARHG!" Raven yelled in pain. Raven grabbed beast boys hand. she smiled at him weakly. she lifted his hand up and placed it on her back where the icicle was. she made him grab it. she shot up and kissed him with all the energy she had left. (she is still holding his hand and his hand is on the back icicle) She made him pull it out in the middle of there kiss. she arched her back in pain when he pulled it out. she collapsed in his arms. she layed there once again. motionless. but this time. she wasn't breathing.

Beast boy started to shake her body roughly. "Raven wake up! wake up!" he was now in tears. "WAKE UP DAMN IT!" he put his head on her chest and held her close in his arms.

"Please..i need you.."


	8. Chapter 8

beast boy hasn't moved from his place. he was still holding raven in his arms. they understood how he must feel. the person he loved was in pain right in front of him, and he couldn't do anything to help. but they had to save the city. the swore they would protect jump city. robin had the idea that if they get jack down the giant snow man will too.

"Titans! Huddle!" Robin called to beast boy cyborg and star fire. they quickly ran over. beast boy of course picked up raven in his arms bridal style and carried her to where robin and the gang were. He know has his serious face on.

"Beast boy. i need you to watch Raven. You cant go home because than jack might follow you there to destroy the tower and make things worse." beast boy nodded and started to walk away to find a safe place. robin placed his hand on beast boys shoulder before he could walk another step. "Beast boy... I know how you feel but.. if she isn't ali-" "She is! and you have no idea how i feel!" beast boy tugged away from robins touch and ran over to an abandoned hotel.

'Damn it raven...i have to control myself or...he shook his head trying to stay focused. he looked down at raven. 'please wake up soon. you helped me last time...i cant control him without you..'

"Cyborg and star. we need to kill him or make him weak enough to retreat for now or until raven recovers."

starfire hung her head low. "that is if she does..." star fire said with anger and sadness in her voice. star flew up to the snow mans face and shot him in the eyes.

"Ahhh!" he stared to fall backwards.

jack jumped off and used a floating snow flake to catch him.

"well, that wasn't very nice" jake said waving his hand at star. suddenly star froze into a block of thick ice. she started to fall. green lights started to come from her eyes. the block quickly melted.

cyborg started to shoot at jack in the air. "oh come now cyborg. i expected more from you." he rose his hand up and an ice man rose up from the ground.

"stomp" Jake said stopping his foot down. the ice man stomped right on top of cyborg. when the monster lifted his foot, half a cyborg appeared. one of his arms and one of his legs were torn off of his body and smashed. luckily for me he turned himself off before he got smashed.

"well, this was fun and all but i'm getting bored. i suggest you let your friends heal for awhile" he said smiling evilly and disappearing into the snow.

"Get back here you son of a bitch!" robin yelled in rage.

star fire flew down and hugged robin. "Don't worry. We'll get him. i swear it." "thanks star." he said hugging her back. they ran over to where cyborgs remains are. they each carried some of him home. "what about beast boy and raven. we should tell them to come to the tower." star fire said looking at robin making sure he heard her. "we cant do anything until cyborg is fixed. he's the only one who know's how to use the hospital area." he said sadly looking at star fire. "star, im as worried and scared as you are. but we need to stay calm and get rid of this maniac. raven will hopefully be fine. we just.. have to wait..." he said not sure of himself at all.


	9. Chapter 9

-with beast boy and raven-

beast boy entered the abandoned motel and he was now in the lobby. it was one of those small motels with the keys on the wall. he was still holding raven in his arms, close to his body. he checked the wall where the hotel keys where to see if any were vacant. there was only three rooms open. 70. 73 and 26. he could just try opening already opened rooms. but he doesnt want to put raven in a used room. some people are just disgusting when its not there house. they just throw there shit everywhere and then check out. yeah beast boy used to be messy but he grew out of that. before raven even started dating he grew out of that. he finally realized it literally smelled like dog shit. and it wasn't him.

he decided to pick room 73. he pick up the key from the board and put it in his pocket . he started to walk up stairs to their room. the hotel was old style looking. it mainly had the colors red and white. he got up stairs and found room 73. he gets the key out of his pocket and inserts it into the key hole. hey opens the door and looks around the room. it was a well put together room. very clean and organized. there was a white queen sized bed in the middle of the room and a night stand on both of the sides. he laid raven down on the right side of the bed gently putting her head on the soft pillow and he kneeled down next to her."just a sign. A sign is all I'm asking for. Just tell me your safe. Please. Anything." kissed her on the forehead sweetly. He got up and walked towards the other side of the bed. Took off his shoes and got into the bed. He pulled raven into his arms and hugged her waist tightly. A single tear fell from his eye...

Beast boy was now asleep and dreaming. He was standing there. In a white...room? He walked around and he always ended up in the same exact place he was before. He cupped around his mouth and shouted "Hello!" He dropped his arms down and listened for anything. No response." Sorry If I'm introducing into your.." His voice trailed off and he looked around for what to call this place. "White domain?" He started to think about where he was...and why. "Hello Garfield." A woman in a white cloak approached him slowly. Her face was covered in her cloak. The cloak was loose and had long sleeves and a long skirt connected to it. It reminded him of a monks outfit. Once she was closer to beast boy she removed her hood slowly. Her skin was as white as snow. She was quite beautiful. Her hair was long and black.

"How do you know me? And how do you know my name?!" He was so confused. A strange woman random came into his dream, Called his name, and came close to him. ('that's what she said.' He snickered inside his head.)

"I am arella. In your world I am known as dead. In other's, I am known as living." She stated calmly.

"Than which one are you?" He flung his hands in the air very confused. "I am neither. But that is the least of your problems. I am your sign." "Sign. What the hell?" He thought back and remembered. His grow wide and a smile grows across his face. "That means she's not hurt! She's ok!" He jumped up and down in excitement. "That is not what you said." He immediately stoped and gave her a puzzled expression. "You asked for a sign to show that she is safe. she is now." Arella ed calmly closing her eyes and putting her hands together like she was praying. "what do you me an she is safe Now?!" beast boy shouted throwing his hands in the air. "she was near death due to agonizing pain and extreme lose of blood. plus, she wasn't the only one who was stabbed." she said without moving from her position.


	10. Chapter 10

"what do you mean she wasn't the only one stabbed?! She was the only person I saw get pierced with a freaking icicle!"

"Tell me my dear beast boy. What did you and my daughter do last night?"

"1. How do you know i had sex with raven? 2. Dear beast boy? 3. DAUGHTER?!"

Arella snickered at beast boys stupidity and his questions. She calmed down and responded. "I know everything. I am apart if this world. Im in dead but still alive. I have controll and know almost everything that gies on down there. To answer your second question. I am not of this generation. It is how we used to speak. And finnaly your third question. Yes, Raven us indeed my daughter. I was the wife of trigon. And you are correct about she was the only PERSON you SAW. It was nit considered a human being non the less a person. And you were not able to see it because it was still in its mothers stomach."

"Im almost positive it takes longer to be fertilized." Beast boy said like a smart ass.

"Half Demons fertilize very quickly due to energy they need. The baby would suck all of her energy if not given birth in time. It only takes about 4 months."

"so wait...she was pregnant?" Arella nodded her head "And it was mine?"She nodded once again. beast boy stood there shocked. a lot of feelings came over him. he didnt know what to feel. he was happy that raven was pregnant with HIS child, but he kept thinking that raven wouldn't think he would be a good father and not depend on him. "Is there anyway to save my child?!" "there is. but raven would have to die in return." Arella stated didn't really show any emotions, did she? :/ "the reason raven hasn't been moving or breathing normally is because she is healing herself right now. and before you ask, yes. one of them do have to die. you see, when raven heals herself she can either use that life energy on her or the child." "when did raven find out about her being pregnant?" "She knew before yall had sex. She can see the future with her powers. I thought you knew about that." She said looking surprised. "Well yeah I knew about that but. Oh and you should an expression!" Beast boy said with a cheeky smile.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hilarious. Now, I am done explaining. Raven will be waking up soon and she is in so much pain and is babdly wounded. You must talk to her about saving her life. Please. Convince her to not save the baby. Please save my daughter." Arella had some tears going down her cheek. She really cared for Raven. I mean yea she us her mother but he didn't think she cared this much. Raven didn't really talk about her mom but one night she was just breaking down. That was actually the night they started dating.

-flash back-

Raven was sitting on her bed alone crying. She was meditating but a flash back of her mother appeared during her meditation. She hasn't come out of her room for an hour or two.

*knock knock* "Raven? You havnt come out of your room for awhile...are you ok?" He waited for an answer or a yell but didn't get either. He put his ear to the door to see what he could hear. Or if anyone was even in there. His eyes shot open in surprisment and worry. He stepped back and stared at the door. He never heard raven cry. Non the less see her cry. All of a sudden raven felt arms being wrapped around her. She felt looked up. It was beast boy he was now on the bed as well and hugging her. "Please don't cry. It doesn't suit you." Beast boy said wiping away her tear. Now it was ravens turn to be surprised. She set there in amazment. She felt like she didn't need to cry anymore. Beast boy smiled. He loved her suprised expresian. He thought it was cute. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" He said still smiling but worried paused for awhile and looked down. "I remembered something from my pasted. It was about my mother..." She said staring to feel the tears coming back. Beast boy put his fore head on hers. "Don't cry. Please?" Raven nodded but was still looking down. "When I was a little girl my father raped my mother and killed her right infront of me. Than he raped me." raven bared her face into his strong chest, crying. Beast boy hugged her tighter. "I just miss her so much" she said crying even harder than before. "I'm sorry Rae. I wish I could do something." Beast boy understood how much she missed her mother. He misses his really family more than anyone could imagine. He loved them very much so. They stayed there hugging for awhile longer. "I just wish I had someone that loved me.." she said calmingdiwn but still sniffling. Beast boy grabbed her and kissed her deeply. He put his hand behind her head so that she can't escape. He released her. "why don't you realize that I love you?" Raven stared blankly at beast boy. Looking straight into his eyes. He started to get off of the bed,with a sad look in his eyes, but suddenly a hand grabbedhis wrist and pulled him back. "And why don't you realize that I love you too." She said smiling. She didn't smile much back than. She kissed him roughly but sweetly. Automaticly they knew they were dating from than on.

-end of flashback-

Immediately he woke up from his dream. He shot up from the bed sitting up. He put a hand on his fore head. He had a giant head ache from that travel or dream. He looked over to where raven was laying. He put a hand over her chest to see if her heart was beating. Thank god it was. Raven than tossed and turned and opened her eyes slowly and weakly.

"B-beast boy... I..I have to tell... You something..." She said weakly trying to talk faster but was not able to due to the pain she was in at the moment. Raven opened her mouth to speak but beast boy stopped her by kissing her softly. "I already know. You were pregnant. You have the choice to save it or not. Am I right?" Raven nodded slowly. She was about to ask how he knew. "Long story. I'll tell you later." Raven started to cry. She winced in pain but kept cry. Beast boy wiped away her tears. "I also know that in order to save it, you must die yourself." Beast boy said ,his eyes watering up but not enough to show. He picked raven up and hugged her. "Raven, we can always have another child. But I can never have another you. It sounds selfish but I'd rather die than lose the person I love." Beast boy said. A single tear fell upon his face. Raven was still crying but her eyes wear in complete shock. She hugged him tight. "But...our baby...beast boy our baby! It's dead. It's dead it's all my fault!" Raven screamed and cried into beast boys shoulder. She held him tighter than ever. It even hurt him alittle. She felt so much hate and guilt towards herself. Beast boy started to cry with her but silently. "I know raven... I know..." Beast boy said silently but loud enough for raven to hear. She screamed in sadness and pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Beast boys comunicater vibrated. He took it out of his back pocket and looked at the text he hadrecived. It was from robin. 'We got cyborg fixed up and he said he's ready to help raven.' Beast boy grunted in annoyance. It really wasn't the best time. But raven needs to get better. Raven was still holding onto beast boy firmly and still crying but not as much. She was calming down. Beast boy talked gently into her ear. "We can go back to the tower." Raven didn't say it do anything. She stopped crying tho. She seemed to be thinking. "I don't need to be healed."raven said firmly looking at beast boys eyes. Beast boy lifted his eye brow. He looked down to where the icicle was. It didnt have the hole there anymore. Just a tiny scar. "You don't want to go back to the tower do you?" Beast boy said knowing why. Raven nodded. "Fine. But I'm gonna have to take care of you until we go back." Raven slightly smiled and nodded once again. "Good. Now take off your leotard." "What? Why?" "I want to take a closer look at your injury." Beast boy said. But honestly that wasn't the only reason. Raven obeyed and striped. She layed don't on the bed. Beast boy sat criss cross beside her and got closer to her stomach. He put his hand on it to feel the scare. Raven loved it when beast boy touched her there. That was one of her turn on spots. And beast boy knew it too. Beast boy leaned his face down towards her belly and started to lick her scare. "Beast boy? What are you doing?" Beast boy got up and looked at raven and responded. "Some animals that I turn into have the power to heal with saliva." Beast boy said once again licking at her belly. But this time he was gently sucking on it as well. "I-It tickles." Raven said between her tiny moan. Beast boy smirked. "Uh oh Rae. it looks like your mouth got hurt to." Beast boy sat ontop of raven and kissed her. He snaked his tongue into her mouth and started to suck on her tongue. Raven moaned in between the kiss. Beast boy moved his hand down her stomach and into her panties. He started to trace the opening of her wettest part. She moaned louder this time but they were still kissing. He than put one finger inside of her and made circular motions. "Hmmmm.." beast boy released her from the kiss and took his hand out of her. He licked his finger. "You taste good Rae." Beast boy said smirking. "Told you we can make another baby. Plus it's fun." He said suggestively.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello lady's and gentlemen. But honestly I'm starting to think it's just girls on here. Any way this is an important warning. You will have a boner or get wet. Cause this lemon juice spreads fast cx

LEMON AHEAD!

"Told you we could make another baby. Plus it's fun." Beast boy smiled suggestively. "Your such a tease.." raven sat up and wrapped her arms around beast boys neck and aggressively kissed him passionately. Beast boy was alittle shocked but still aloud it. Raven stuck her tongue in his mouth and stroked his tongue with hers and sucked. 'Damn that girl is good at sucking!' The beast said. He felt everything beast boy felt. But he didn't have a person to do it with. So he was curantly jacking off. He annoyed beast boy when he did that. He was even howling while him and raven were haveing sex for the first time. The beast jacked off a lot. Beast boy did it too tho. But know he has raven for that. He started to get harder with the thought of being inside of raven again. The warm wet tight feeling. God it made him crazy! But beast boy forgot a small detail. She could read beast boys mind. Meaning she knew excacly what the beast was saying. Raven released her horney boyfriend and gave a seductive smile. "So I'm good at sucking huh?" At first beast boy was confused on how she knew. Than he remembered. "God damn it" beast boy said looking away from raven. "Your gonna have to be punished for not giving me enough attention." She started to kiss and nibble on beast boys neck and started to take off his uniform. He was now completely nude. And still as good looking as last night. Raven switched positions with beast boy and got ontop of him. She kissed down his chest and finally got to his throbbing member and stopped and looked at it with a smile. "R-raven? What are you-" raven cut him off by flicking his head with her tongue. Beast boy shuddered. He's never been licked there. Or any mouth near it. But damn did it feel good. Raven than started to strock his cock with her tongue. Beast boy groaned. Her mouth felt somewhat simaler to her vagina. It was wet, warm, tight and satisfying. Raven felt his member getting bigger. She finally engulfed his hard member and started to suck. She even wrapped her her tongue around it. "Shit...raven..." Raven smirked. Raven started to feel more heat coming to his memeber. She knew he was almost near his climax. She immediately stopped. Beast boy looked up with unsatisfaction on his face. "Not yet" she said while fondling his balls in her hand. Beast boy groaned. Raven went back to where she was but instead she started to lick and suck on his balls. "Ugghh..." After a few more moans from him she decided to stop torturing him. She released him and hovered her body over him and guided him inside her. "Ahhh..! Ooohh" they both moaned. She started to move her hips side to side. Beast boy started to move his hips along with her. "Raven...ahh" she than started to move up and down. He moaned louder. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed raven by the hips and pinned her to the bed and got on top once again. He ripped of her bra and underwear. He grabbed one of her legs and put it over his shoulder and thruster deep inside her. "Aaah ..Garfield..!" He's never gone that deep before. It felt so good. Raven hasn't called him by his first name in at least a year. But it turned him on when he called his name out like that. He thrusted faster and harder. Her body was being bounced up and down. Every thrust her breasts went up and down. She couldn't take it any more. She couldn't hold it in anymore. So much pleasure went through her body. "Gar..I'm gonna cum..."she grunted in between moans. Just than beast boy released himself inside her and she did as well. He pulled out of her and layed next to her on the bed. They were both exhausted and panting. "I don't plan on stopping that anytime soon." Beast boy said snickering finally regaining his energy to talk. "You and me both." She cuddled up and layed on his chest. "You know. It's fine if I don't have another kid in awhile." Beast boy turned his head and looked at raven surprised. So we just did that for no reason?" "What. You didn't enjoy?" "Hell I enjoyed more than you think. But than when do you want to have a baby? Just curious." He smiled his toothy grin. "After I'm married. You know the song. If you like it you better put a ring on it." Raven stated laughing. Beast boy laughed along and kissed her head. "Ha I'll think about it." He said joking around. "Well you better hurry. A certain fish boy is coming over for christmas." She said getting up and picking up her panties all sexy like. Beast boy paused. "no way! Why?!" "He sort of invited himself. He said he wanted to give me a Christmas present in person." "So he couldn't drop it off and leave?!" "I said that too but he sai that he wanted to see the rest of the titans. Especially you." She said picking up her bra and putting it on. "Damn that fish." "Calm down." She got on the bd and got on all four. "You don't need to compete with him." She kissed him "yea yea. That doesn't mean I can't be jealous." Beast boy pouted. "I think it's cute when your jealous." She kissed his neck and got up. "Now get dressed so we can go back to the tower." "Looks like my saliva help alot." "For both of us" she snickered and she threw him his underwear.


End file.
